magical_world_of_randomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
King Bob-omb
King Bob-omb is a character in Magical World of Randomness. About King Bob-omb is usually seen throwing bombs off of his private mountain and waving at the clouds. He likes to destroy anything he sees by blowing it up. His bombs usually end up harming innocent people because they tend to hit buildings or busy streets. Rumor has it if you pick him up and throw him three times he goes away. King Bob-omb thinks he's very sexy and takes pride in his mustache, and has officially declared himself the king of the universe. However everyone else thinks he's fat and should be evicted from his mountain. He does not like to be called King Bob-omb. He would perfer it if you called him Big Bob-omb. In compliance with the law we have to list the name shown on the birth certificate. King Bob-omb usually comes off of his mountain when Vaporeon & friends go on adventures. He is usually leaving behind bombs, and like everyone else in the squad minus Vaporeon, has proven to be very unhelpful. Relationships with other characters Vaporeon Out of the three main characters, Vaporeon gets along with King Bob-omb the best, often helping him regain his mountain if he loses it. However, they sometimes fight, as seen in Comic 6. Captain Falcon Like most characters, King Bob-omb does not find Falcon to be cool. Tom Nook King Bob-omb, like many others, knows when Tom Nook is pulling off a scam, such as in Comic 2, calling the characters who jumped into Tom Nook's cannon a bunch of morons. Creeper Due to their similar personalities of blowing stuff up, King Bob-omb and the Creeper are good friends, and usually blow stuff up together. Queen Bob-omb King Bob-omb does not have a good relationship with his ex wife, who has tried to take his mountain numerous times. Fawful King Bob-omb finds Fawful to be very annoying. R.O.B. King Bob-omb does not like R.O.B., as R.O.B. always calls him King Bob-omb. Origin King Bob-omb appears as a boss in Super Mario 64. He is most likely going to be the first boss in the game for most players, but it is possible to have the Whomp King be the first boss the player fights. He is fought on top of a mountain, and you have to throw him three times to win, and by three times I mean three times without him falling off of the mountain because that's cheating. He has appeared in numerous other Mario games since. King Bob-omb was originally known as Big Bob-omb. According to MWOR canon, he wasn't on board with the name change. Gallery kingbobomb wave.PNG|King Bob-omb's waving sprite MLPJKingBobomb.png|King Bob-omb's most common sprite in the comics, also being his sprite in M&L: Paper Jam ow.png|King Bob-omb trying to get a tan. Trivia *King Bob-omb was the first character who was added into the series. *King Bob-omb was included due to the fact he appeared as a minor character in TARS, and Mr. Loser regretted not making him a new recurring character, so he decided to add King Bob-omb into MWOR. *An upcoming story will come up where King Bob-omb gets kicked out of his mountain and has to find a new one. *Mr. Loser says that one day, an error will pop up where King Bob-omb refers to himself as King Bob-omb, despite the fact he despises that name. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:MWOR Smash Characters